Kenpachi Zaraki vs Erza Scarlet
Erza vs Kenpachi.PNG|Gogeta46power V.2 Kenpachi vs Erza.png|Gogeta46power V.1 Who Will Win? Kenpachi Erza Draw Better? Bleach Fairy Tail Same Description Bleach vs Fairy Tail! Which of of these extremely badass swordsmen that just won't die take it in a fight to the death. This is Gogeta46power's 14th battle in season 3. Interlude Gogeta: The sword, a trademark weapon that only the most badass of badass can use and look cool at the same time. Flowey: Along with being badass, how about you just not die huh, that may help you. Gogeta: Like Kenpachi Zaraki, the captain of the 11th division in the Gotei 13. Flowey: And Erza Scarlet, the Fairy Queen Titania of guild Fairy Tail. Gogeta: I'm Gogeta and he is a little shit and it is our jobs to analyze their weapons, armor, and skill to see who would win in a Death Battle! Kenpachi Zaraki Gogeta: In his early days, Kenpachi Zaraki lived his life not even knowing what his name was, he only decided on his last name by naming it after the place he grew up in which was District 80. Where if you did not know was a shitty place to live, where all of the thieves and murderors live, so basically it is like living in Detroit in America, yeah this place sucks. Flowey: Somewhere in the time, he found a dead Shinigami and thought of the best idea, lets steal his sword. Zaraki did just that and imprinted it to make it his own and create what is called a Zanpakuto. The blade of a Shinigami and gave himself some proper training and became actually pretty damn good at using a sword. Gogeta: During his fighting and killing of many people, he eventually got bored of it all until he met a woman named Yachiru Unohana, during their fight Zaraki felt something in fighting he hasn't felt in a long time. Fun... he realizes how much he loved fighting to the point of holding back his power just so he can fight even longer. No surprise he lost the fight against Unohana, making her a person that he admires very much. Flowey: Later on, Zaraki founded a young girl in which he decided to name Yachiru, scarily after Unohana. Unlike what you may think, Zaraki is not a predator and basically made her his own daughter because she was not scared of his own sword in which was bloody at the time. On that same day he did not go by the name of Zaraki anymore, but only by Kenpachi and Yachiru adorably calls him "Kenny" and he does not kill her even with all of her fuck ups. Gogeta: Later along the time he went into the Seireitei to see what he can do so he straight up one shots the 11th division's captain, Kenpachi Kiganjo. Instead odf being arrested for his crime againt the Soul Society, he instead gets promoted to the rank of captain of the 11th division. That is the rule by the way and I guess it is cool, a little confusing but cool. This promotion gave him legendary status among the entirety of the Gotei 13, and was remarked as one of the most dangerous captains of it. Flowey: He wouldn't be such a known man if it wasn't for his swordsmenship and surprisingly he is a good swordsmen as he can fight almost all of the captains of the gotei 13 and defeated two of them at one, Tosen and the fox guy. He has proven even against Ichigo Kurosaki (the main character) he was able to kick the ass of no matter what Ichigo did, Kenpachi just didn't care. Gogeta: Not to mention how tough he is, I mean this guy takes a slash like it was a mere scratch like really. HE GOT IMPALES THROUGH THE CHEST AND JUST SHRUGGED IT OFF. This toughness is to the point of scaring the opponents he fights, including Espada number 5. Someone with a rape face so scary, that I cannot look at the screen when he looks at the camera. Flowey: Despite his incredible bulk, he is insanely fast, and he doesn't even use the Flash Step techinique, which is basically a move in where your body moves MUCH faster than before. He can keep up with people that know the Flash Step like captain Byakuya Kuchiki and even usrpised that stupid brother of the ice using main character. Why phrase it like that, why do you exist in this timeline? Gogeta: Kenpachi is a special little snowflake as unlike most shinigami relies on overpowering his opponents with brute force rather than using their special little Zanpakuto moves. This seems like a horrible idea but for Kenpachi, it seems to work and we have only talking about his base usage. This guy is much more powerful as he most ly restricts himself in combat, when he wants to kick up the gear by a little bit he can always so something pretty fucking awesome. Flowey: See that thing in his eye, yeah that eyepatch. You may think it is used to cover up a stabbed eye or something but no he doesn't. That eypatch it used for one specific purpose, to control his insane power and seal it. When he needs to get a little stronger he just releases the eyepatch and when he does, jesus I feel bad for you well not really but still, you are fucked. Gogeta: Ok what is up with that eyepatch ok? It has mouths and eyes, why does Kenpachi wear that, it must like eat his eye or something. Anyway without this eyepatch his already insane strength and speed is increased astrnomically. And he is also able to use energy based attacks like normal energy beams and his named attack... the Ryodan, a golden slash that murders everything in its wake. Erza Scarlet Battle Analysis Advantages & Disadvantages Category:Gogeta46power Category:Sword Duel Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Bleach vs Fairy Tail' themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Strength vs Speed themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Season 3 Gogeta46power